Better Together
by BlkGrlAce
Summary: #Destiel romance/angst with a femme hunter named Ashley. But is she really just a normal hunter or something more? Set in Season 12. Dean/Cas/Ashley Slash and Destiel Slash. Some action, monster hunting and smoochies.
1. Chapter 1

This alternative story stems from the 19th episode of Season 12 in Supernatural. *We do not own or claim to own this franchise.*

 _Dean is sulking at his desk in his bedroom. He's pissed because Cas has been running around on his own fighting demons. He sits stiffly at the desk running through a computer program._

 _Cass knocks on the door, opens it, "Dean?" he steps into the room, "Here's your tape back." He stammers, placing the tape on his desk._

 _Dean looks up and says, "No, that's a gift," he picks up the tape, stiffly handing it out to Cas, "You keep those." Avoiding eye contact._

* * *

"Dean" sighs Cas. "Are we really going to do this? Fight just because I….I love you so much?"

Dean shuts his eyes and clenches his teeth hard, then takes in a breath, swallowing his anger, willing his body to relax.

He rises from the desk, steps towards Cas and closes the bedroom door. Cas hasn't moved so that brings them standing chest to chest in the doorway staring at each other.

"No." Dean whispers while staring at Cas's lips. "I'm not mad that you love me, I….I'd have done the same for you.." he trails off, their lips inching closer then finally touching. Soft, gentle, Cas sighs into the kiss, then leans in making it firmer, heated. The kiss breaks and Cas looks into his green eyes as if to speak, but Dean holds his arms at his sides to silence him and whispers, "I'm sorry, I just want us together on this, we're better together." They embrace in a full hug, all arms and tousled hair.

Suddenly there's another sound in the room, a woman's yawn coming from Dean's bed. They both look over towards the bed in surprise. "Is that Ashley?" Cas whispers in surprise, peering over to the bed.

Dean grins at Cas and crosses his arms, "Uh, yeah she had a nightmare earlier and was hiding in here…" Cas looks over her form hidden under the covers in disbelief. "I…I haven't seen her in so long, not since…,"

"Our first night together?" Chides Dean. He can hear Cas taking a nervous gulp.

You are sound asleep under the blankets with only one hand peeking out, your face is hidden under curls of dark brown hair. The two men take their places sitting on either side of the bed. They can't stop looking at you sleeping and let the soft sound of your breathing take over the room for awhile.

Suddenly, you wake up - yawning hard, you could swear you heard voices just now. How loud did this bunker get? You open your eyes and the first person you see is Cas, leaning over you smiling in wonder. The only light in the room is coming from a small bedside table. "Cas?" you whisper.

"Ash, its really you," says Cas. "Of course its Ash it hasn't been That long jeez," chides Dean, "Sam moved her in here a few weeks back after a bad run in with some werewolves."

You smile and nod at Dean. "So much for taking out an alpha on my own," you yawn again, stretching your body, "Did you guys just get back? I thought I'd heard voices."

"Um...yeah, dealing with some big bads." Dean nods, looking at Cas more seriously, locking eye contact with him. You can't make out their hard stare. But then when aren't Winchesters hardly staring at something. You make an effort to sit up in the bed. "Dean, do you want me to go? You two look like, um, you have business to finish."

"No." Cas interrupts, "Don't go please, its been too long since the last time …when you and Dean were my-"

"She knows Cas," Dean says while leaning across you on the bed to face him more. "She knows what we are to you." Dean looks down at you, an odd mix of love and sorrow in his eyes. "Ashley, kiss me," Dean leans over you knowing Cas won't look away, not for a second. You hesitantly taste Dean's lips, so warm and sweet and familiar. It had been awhile since connecting like this and there were usually more demons around when you did.

"Cas," you whisper as Dean leans back. "I can taste Cas on your lips." You're blushing now, looking at the two of them. Dean is looking at Cas again, patiently waiting. "It's easier when Ashley is here with us isn't it Cas." whispers Dean.

But Cas's eyes haven't left your body since Dean kissed you. His lips are dry, his hands are clenched on the bed. "Yes," he nods, "We, we need her." Without another word Cas leans over you like some sleeping beauty and kisses you fully, groaning into the feeling. You've caught on to Dean's plan by now and love the taste of each man. You'd never admit it out loud but, you've missed Cas. You've missed the closeness of those early years with the two of them since becoming a full hunter.

Cas leans back and removes his coat, throwing it on the floor while you help him unbutton that crisp white shirt. Dean says nothing, lets the moment happen while sitting on the end of the bed. Cas leans in again, this time searching for more of you beneath the sheets. Moving the cloth around until he has your hip in his palm, causing you to gasp. You look over at Dean, searchingly, the passion taking over in waves. "Do you want to stop?" asks Dean softly, so hushed as if afraid to break a spell. You exhale deeply, "…No, no don't stop but….come to me, like before, let it be like before." Dean nods, he takes his jacket off while Cas continues to kiss your neck, shoulder blades, feeding and nibbling. You sigh, looking beyond Cas to see Dean is back on the bed now, closer and shirtless. "I'm sorry we woke you up like this," whispers Dean solemnly.

"Please," you gasp "Touch me Dean, touch us." You extend a hand to him. Just like you were taught to. Just like you were asked to. In that other time, in that other place. When the bad felt good and the good felt good because there was only bad.

Dean accepts your right hand in his and kisses your inner palm. He places his left hand on Cas's upper back and begins stroking him between the shoulder blades. Finally, Cas comes up for air, lips blushed from kissing and turns to look up at Dean. Cas traces a scar on Dean's chest lightly with one hand before drowning in the other man's eyes. Their lips crush together and you can't look away. The heat of it causes you to tremble. The weight of Cas on your body while he kisses the other man, its almost too much.

You fully crawl out from the sheets on your knees and remove your t-shirt, throwing it on the floor. "Oh Dean," whispers Cas hungrily as he looks at you. "This is just like before."

Dean runs his fingers through Cas' hair affectionately and beckons you closer, "I know. She's amazing isn't she."

They come in contact with your skin at the same time, Dean facing you while Cas kneels is behind you on the bed. Both of them kiss down your body with new focus. A small cry escapes your lips. Dean's eyes are the brightest green you've ever seen them, pooling in the lamp light of the room. He licks his lips while kneeling in front of you, applying one of his hands to your thigh, then slowly higher until he reaches your opening - you can barely stand the anticipation after so much foreplay. "Please Dean," you gasp, "Please!" He inserts two fingers while the sensation of warm lips hit your lower back from behind. You cry out, fearing for certain you're knees will give and you'll fall off the bed. But Cas is there behind you, holding you in place. "I've got you," he whispers below your ear, looking down your body at Dean. Dean's knowing smile has returned and two men exchange another moment. "We're better together aren't we Cas?" smiles Dean.

"Yes," gasps Cas, "Yes, we are."

##- blkgirlace


	2. Chapter 2

You open your eyes to a bedroom full of dark shadows, the only glow coming from the clock on the nightstand. You're alone but under the covers it's still warm and cozy. Yawning and stretching out your limbs, you feel achy in all sorts of weird places. "The boys must have gone out for some supplies," you mutter to yourself. _Well, can't stay in bed forever! That werewolf is still out there._

You pull yourself out of bed in a huff, scrambling up the robe on the floor and head on to the bunker showers. As you pass the mirrors in the bathroom, you catch sight of the long red scar still healing on your left forearm. _Right, that damn alpha werewolf. How the hell did I let get so close?_ Enough weeks had gone by to confirm you wouldn't be turning furry under the next full moon, but the failure of it getting away still hurt your ego. You were supposed to be better than the Winchesters, the chosen one. The last Slayer. "Damn," you whisper while looking at the scar.

"I've got to finish this."

* * *

Dean had just snatched the laptop from his brother in the library as Cas walks in with two coffees from the kitchen. "Dean! Come on man!" exclaims Sam. He's holding out his arms and thinking about knocking Dean back on his heels for the damn computer's safe return. The boys begin to rough house and a couple chairs topple over. "Hey! Hey!" "Argh…Dude! Cut it out!"

Cas rolls his eyes impatiently, setting down the hot drinks on the table, "You two never stop, can't we just enjoy our breakfast for once?"

"Look, both of you chill," chides Dean holding out the laptop with one had while keeping Sam pinned in the other, "Sam, you said you found something, I was getting a closer look."

"Fine, you can give it back now Dean," grumbles Sam.

"No, you said it was important, I'm the one around here who needs the important stuff to save the day, hehe."

"Ugh!" Sam flops down into another chair at the tale, folding his arms, "You're such a jerk!"

"I'm starting to forget what quiet mornings are like." Ashley glides into the library and all eyes turn to her. Laughter breaks the silence and its coming from her, "Ah! Cas, are one of those coffees for me? I could really use it, after you know…everything last night," she smiles and walks towards him, hips swaying. "Uh, yes of course," Cas stammers, "Here, take one." A bright blush has spread across his neck and cheeks, he struggles to look directly at her. How can he still squirm this much after all they'd shared? "Thank you, Cas." She takes a sip while looking into his eyes, "Mm, perfect." Ashley looks over from Dean to Sam, startled at their slack staring faces, "What? What's wrong?"

Dean coughs, "Uh, nothing- nothing's wrong _." Like it's normal to have beautiful women strolling around the bunker?! Pssh…A woman he had just…with Cas, and it had been sooo good._ Dean exhales another breath, sliding the laptop back over to Sam, "Sam was just saying before you came in, he thinks he found a lead on that alpha."

"Yeah?" Ashley takes a seat next to Cas, sitting across from the two Winchesters. Her leg might be brushing up against Cas' on purpose. She delights in feeling his body tense and looks over at Sam expectantly.

Sam unfolds his arms, nodding and pulls the page up on the laptop. "About two states over, looks like there's been a string of animal attacks this week, but no sign from the bite marks of an animal the authorities can recognize." Ashley nods, "If it's this week that would indicate they're strong enough to change without the power of the full moon."

"It says here, two people were attacked in their car outside a gas station late at night, and that another couple had to fight off the animal on their own outdoor patio that same evening. I guess they'd been out there, um- having private time in the hot tub." Sam Really wasn't making eye contact with anybody now, he'd heard things last night. Bad things.

Dean leans back in his chair, "Hm. So it likes to feed on people doing the dirty? That's like a classic slasher film motive. The teens making out in the car, the horny couple doing it on the hotel balcony…"

Ashley and Cas both cut eyes at Dean, "Hotel balcony?" They both inquire. Dean shrugs, a smile running across his face, "Hey, I've seen a lot living this life on the road, ok?"

"Stalked a lot is more like it," Sam grumbles. Dean rolls his eyes, "Dude! She asked me to Pretend to sneak into the shower as part of the foreplay, it's not my fault somebody called the cops!"

Dean suddenly recalls who else is at the table, a blush of embarrassment spreading to his ears. "Heh, listen Ash, it was another time another place. Completely irrelevant now, right Sammy?" He jabs Sam in the arm for support. "Whatever you say Dean," mumbles Sam.

Ashley leaps from her chair, slamming both palms on the table. "Enough!" she shouts. "I don't care about your past adventures or how many people you fucked, I'm going to find this alpha and I'm going take it down for good." A cold focus had flowed into her features, her eyes seemed darker, her breath so still. She stepped away from the table, heading to the weapons room to suit up. She shouted back to the library with a quick turn of her head, "You can either help me find him, or stay the fuck outta my way-I don't care which."

The boys were left dumbstruck in the library where she'd left them. It was Cas who broke the silence. "I suspect that is what they refer to as a woman scorned."

"No," replied Dean, his voice quiet and solemn. "That's what you call a Slayer."


	3. Chapter 3

Ashley was struggling to control her breathing as she ran under the darkness of the woods. A pale light from a sliver of the moon barely helped her night vision. That alpha was close. He'd picked up on her scent again and was making chase. But she was so close, she knew she could stop him for good tonight. If she could just slow her heartbeat down and focus on the blood trail laid before her.

The night was alive and she could feel it under her skin. There were things in these woods, other monsters and shadowy things. But tonight was about this alpha, this werewolf who had slashed her arm and made her look like a fool. With a wooden stake in one hand and a Colt magnum gun in the other, she ran hard.

She didn't stop until she came upon a small creek where the blood trail from his injury stopped. Standing near the edge, she peered through the darkness, trying to sense his fear, his rage. Slayers were of the metaphysical, it wasn't all about knives and guns for this kind of hunting. She felt something shifting to the right of her in the brush and immediately knelled down. Had he truly thought he'd lost her? _"I know you,"_ he breathed through her mind. _"Why are you after me, why not go back to your warm home and sweet men?"_

Her laugh was cold and shrill in the dark, "No, you're not getting away this time, I saw what you did to the others. The children! My sisters!" She leapt onto another rock near the creek's edge. "You're a sonofabitch monster, and I put monsters to rest." Her stake raised, she was sure she had him now. She lunged forward with all her strength and felt flesh break open beneath her blow in the darkness.

"Argh!" he grunted in pain, "Damn you! Damn you Slayers!"

She sliced at him again, "You thought you could do that to my sisters and live?!"

"Urghh, grh!" The werewolf sputtered, blood coating his lungs, the Alpha tried to crawl away from her but it was all over. She had him. He belonged to her now.

* * *

The boys hadn't heard from Ashley in a few days. It wasn't unusual for any one of them to be gone for awhile on a case, but the way she had stormed out of here? Dean sat in the library with his feet up, nursing a beer thinking on all that had happened. Sam had fallen asleep in the archive room, still so fascinated with all that the Men of Letters had recorded.

 _"Cas has gone out too, working on his own angel case I guess",_ Dean thought to himself. Had they all really slept together the other night? It felt like forever ago and well, he missed them. Both Cas and Ash, his body was aching for them more than he cared to admit. _"Can't just worry about everyone, it's exhausting,"_ he thought. Taking another swig of his beer, he had to admit- he was more worried for Cas than about Ashley. She was like him. A hunter, a soldier. She'd taken down plenty big game in the time he'd known her.

His mind tumbled back to the first time they met. He'd been so sure she was just another demon. He and Sam had been tracking a Lamia across the southwest. A viscous snake like creature that could sometimes appear human in form. They'd spent weeks tracking its attacks across the interstate from motel to motel. They finally caught up to it in Phoenix, discovering it had reserved a room at the local motel, but when they kicked in the door guns blazing, they were surprised to find a small teenage girl with curly brown hair covered in fresh red blood.

She was leaning over the body of the Lamia, elbow deep inside its abdomen, gutting it out with a wooden stake to make sure it couldn't transform and rise again. Their gun pointedly focused on her, she gave a focused nod to the Winchesters and said, "This one belongs to me now, find your own."

Sam had encouraged Dean to lower his gun, "I think she's human Dean." He stammered.

"Of course I'm human," she rolled her eyes at them while continuing her work, humming softly to herself.

"Were you tracking this monster?" asked Sam, still shocked at the sight of this girl and her relaxed demeanor among the blood and entrails.

"In a way, " she looked back down at the Lamia, "I felt it when it came into town, I always know when they are near, all the scary things. I knew it would be here, and that I could put it to rest."

"Dean!" whispered Sam, cutting eyes at him. "I think this is a real Slayer! Like, when Sunnydale was still around."

Dean scoffed at his brother, a grim smile on his face. "Dude, come on - a devil's gate swallowed up that town decades ago, all the Slayers are gone." He shrugged backing out of the hotel room. "If you ask me she's one of them, a demon. Normal kids don't gut out bodies, ok?"

* * *

Dean shivers from the memory and gets up from the library table to collect his sleeping brother and lead him to his room for some real rest.

He's just finished tucking Sam into bed when he hears a large crash in the library. "Dean?! Dean, come quick!" shouted Cas.

Dean scrambles to his voice, the haze of those last few beers clearing away from the onset of adrenaline. He make it to the library, gun from his back pocket loaded with the safety off. "Cas! The hell is-" his voice chokes up at the sight of it all. Cas is on his knees in the center of the room, his trench coat torn and muddy. Ashley is limp in his arms, cuts along her arms like some intricate design. Her curly hair sticks to her face in red patches of dried blood.

Dean doesn't remember running over to them, he's just suddenly there. "Cas, what did this? Can you heal it?"

"Idunno," pants Cas, "I need a moment," he sighs, closing his eyes.

"Cas! She doesn't have a moment man, look a her! What happened?"

"I couldn't help it," Cas whispers, looking into Dean's eyes. "After she began tracking the alpha, I...I followed her." His voice began to break, "I didn't want her to be alone."

"Dammit Cas," whispers Dean, "Why didn't you tell me?" Dean rests a hand on each of them. One on Cas and one on Ash.

Cas was struggling to hold back the sobs, "Everything was fine, she had caught the alpha, slit his throat - I was about to head back here while she gutted it but," Cas coughs, "There was another."

"Another werewolf?"

Cas sighs, "Yes."

Dean gulps and pats Cas' shoulder but Cas still seems unfocused, hurt. "Cas, listen man. You have to bring her back. I know you're hurt and you're tired but you gotta do the angel thing right now. Do this for me and you can get some rest. I promise."

"Ok," whispers Cas, "Remove her jacket."


	4. Chapter 4

*Hi! I will continue chapters of this story through NaNoWrimo 2017. Apologies for the tense shifts, trying to challenge my skills in writing from various viewpoints.*

* * *

The bedroom was dark and quiet. I could feel the warmth of the covers all around me and the familiar scent of Dean. How had I gotten back to the bunker?

 _Damn, my body feels so heavy, like I can't move_. I tried to shift my position in the bed, immediately gasping from the sharp sting of the bruises on my right side. It hurt enough that I finally opened my eyes. Dean was peering down at me from his side of the bed, one arm propping him up from the pillow.

His breathing was so quiet, I'd thought I was alone. He was shirtless and so warm to the touch.

"…Hey." he whispered. There were so many emotions running across his face. Relief, fear, need. I closed my eyes again, trying not to move. "Dean," I sigh, "Where is Cas?"

Silence, the hum of the bunker settled in between us. Had he heard me? I felt myself drifting back to sleep. "He'll be ok, he's resting in the other bedroom." Dean whispered suddenly. His voice thick with worry.

"How long was I out?"

"A couple days…you…you really scared me. I can't remember ever being that scared before."

I winced at his words, turning my head away from him. He must have been thinking I was a fool for going after the Alpha alone. Not to mention how I'd failed the mission. I turned my head to face him. "Remember the first time we kissed Dean? We didn't know Cas then. It was just us. You remember what happened?" The words stammered out of me, what was this guilt in my chest?

"Yeah, I remember." Dean replied softly. I could feel his pity, his despair.

I tried to hide the emotion in my voice. "No, Dean. Say it, say it out loud."

"Fine." Dean spoke into the softness of the dark room, hoping it will calm me back to sleep.

"You had been living with Bobby for a few years by then. Had finished your first year of college and saved up enough to get your own place. Sam and I hadn't come around in months, focused on closing every Devil's Gate we could find. We needed a break from the road so we came on home.

As soon as we drove into town at dawn, something didn't feel right to me. We pulled up to the house that morning and found Bobby unconscious on the kitchen floor and you. You were…" his voice trailed off.

"I was what Dean?" I whispered, one of my hands reached up to his face. Those green eyes of his still translucent in this dark.

"Gone. You were gone," Dean choked out, tears welling up in his eyes.

"There was a small trail of blood leading out of the back door and out into the woods. Something had clearly gotten in and attacked you guys. Vamps if I had to guess. Sam knew it too. Vamps were always drawn to you. But the house should have protected you both. How did they get you outside? As we ran into the woods I started getting angry - had you run out here like a fool to fight them on purpose?

We didn't have to look far to find you. By the time we got to you, all the vamps were dead. All six were slaughtered. You must have been fighting all night, alone. In the dark all alone." Dean chokes out the last words. He lays his left hand over mine, leading it back to the safety of the pillows.

Emotion had melted away from me and I was feeling tired again. "To be the Slayer is to be alone, Dean."

Dean began to tremble, as if afraid to touch me. "I'm still not sure what you did to them to have their bodies flayed open like that. You were covered in their blood, that wooden stake still clenched in your hand. Most of your clothes were torn. And your eyes. God, your eyes. Something had changed in you, something happened to you out there.

Sam told me to stand back, to get away from you - but I couldn't. You're not a monster, damn it all, you're not. I walked up to you, looked into your eyes, searching for the Ashley I knew."

"Mhm. And what did I say?" I asked.

"You kissed me hard enough to taste the blood on your lips and said, 'Do not ever presume to know what I am Dean Winchester. Your life will depend on it one day.' Then you collapsed in my arms letting the exhaustion hit you. We both began to cry."

I nodded, feeling myself drifting back into sleep. "I'm sorry Dean. Seems like I'm always letting you down."

"That's not true."

"No?" I asked.

"You need to rest Ashley, this is still too soon." Dean pulled the covers up until they touched my chin.

"Is Cas really alright?" I whispered as I drifted off. I could swear I heard Dean say _, I honestly don't know...  
_


	5. Chapter 5

It was a blinding light at first, piercing through his eyes so hard it seemed to have a sound to it. A bold sound with power and weight. Then suddenly, the light dimmed. It became a blue afternoon, with a calm sky and golden fields. Castiel opened his eyes to find himself standing on the edge of a grand lake surrounded by trees. _Am I back in Heaven?_ He wondered. He looked down his body to find his injuries healed, his trench coat clean and restored.

"Cas!" shouted Dean.

Cas turned towards the voice. Dean was a little ways down from him on the bank of the lake. He couldn't help but smile at the other man. "Dean." He whispered.

As Cas approached him, he saw there was a camp set up. Fishing poles, picnic blankets and ice cold beer in the old red cooler. "Ah, you made it!" Dean smiled, kissing Cas quickly on the lips. "And look, you're healed too!"

"Dean," asked Cas, "What is this? Where are we?"

Dean leaned down, grabbing a cold beer out of the cooler. "Come on, man." He chided.

"Did you really think all those times you slipped into my dreams, that I couldn't step into yours?" Dean smiled. "We can create this one together. I mean, look at this place. You remember it don't you?"

Cas looked about the lake and the fields beyond. "Yes, I remember this place. We camped here with Sam, Ashley and Bobby once. There hadn't been a motel out here for many miles. Sam got stuck in that tree after Ashley chased him up there." Cas pointed, a wistful smile formed on his lips from the memory.

Dean turned back to the camp. "Mhm. Come on over here and join me on the blanket." Dean sat down, and reached for Cas to join him. But Cas hesitated.

"Dean…" Cas whispered. "Is something wrong? This doesn't feel…" Cas struggled to put the words together. "Where is Ashley?"

A solemn emotion flowed across Dean's features. "Please come sit with me Cas. I wanted this to be special for us." He said, looking down at his hands. Cas joined him on the blanket causing Dean to wrap his arms around the other man, tucking his head into the bend of Cas' neck. Dean sighed, his breath shaky, shoulders trembling as he held on.

Cas stroked Dean's back slowly in small, calming circles. "What's going on Dean?" Cas asked softly.

"I'm not sure," whispered Dean. "You're not…waking up. Its been over a week since the werewolf attack." Cas felt something warm and wet on his neck. Tears. "But I found you in here, so I know you're alive. But I don't know if you can come back to me. Can you?"

"I see." Cas nodded. He pulled Dean away a bit so he could see his eyes. Cas placed his right hand on Dean's face, tracing his lips lightly, leaning in to kiss some of the tears. "You only had to ask." Whispered Cas.

Their kiss was deep and wondering. Dean gasped through the emotion of it as their lips explored each other. Dean felt the sun leave them but he wouldn't open his eyes. He didn't want the moment to end. Cas' hands had gone lower, pulling at the hem of Dean's jeans. Between each kiss Cas was muttering something in Enochian. Something soft and loving. Finally, Dean became overwhelmed and opened his eyes. It was dark again. They were back in the coolness of the bunker, sitting on the bed.

"Oh Cas!" Dean exclaimed as he wrapped his arms tightly around him. "You're awake," Dean sighed in relief, "You came back to me." He breathed.

Cas leaned into his embrace. "I'm sorry I put you through that Dean, I'm not as strong as I used to be." Cas mumbled, feeling defeated.

"You're really ok?" Dean asked, looking the man over now.

"Yes, everything is fine now. Dean, let me make it up to you?" Cas stared the other man down, taking one of Dean's hands and slowly guided one of Dean's fingers into his mouth. The gesture pulled a gasp from Dean. "Jesus, Cas." He replied gruffly, his throat going dry as Cas suckled on his finger.

"Listen, ah—this feels great but… you have been lying in bed for over a week. How about a shower first?" Dean asked gently.

"Oh." Cas looked up at Dean in surprise and let go of his finger. He smiled, "Good point."

* * *

"Ah! Dammit!" Dean shouted in pleasure through the shower stalls, "Cas, you feel so good—how can you feel this good?" Dean looked down the length of his own body, catching sight of Cas below him and the look of triumph on the man's face.

The two of them had been in the showers now for over an hour, making love under the hot water. "Want more?" Cas asked playfully. Dean shook his head, pulling Cas up from his knees to stand with him. "No more, please," Dean breathed, "I just want you close to me, safe and close." He purred.

Something about Dean's words caused Cas to really look at him now. He began to wonder what Dean had been through since the attack. When had Dean last left the bunker while Cas and Ashley were healing from their injuries? He ran his hands through Dean's wet hair, loving the colors in it, even those small signs of gray. He looked into his eyes and saw the swirling chords of green that reminded him of better days. Going lower still, he examined Dean's chest and bellybutton with his left hand, appreciating the curves there and how they mimicked those of his own vessel. And finally at Dean's phallus which was glorious to touch and taste. Cas loved this man.

"What's wrong Cas?" Dean asked with his voice full of worry.

Cas' eyes snapped back up to his. He pushed Dean's back into the tiled wall behind them and used his hands to hoist Dean up so that the man's legs were wrapped around his waist. "…Castiel." Dean's cry was so soft it could barely be heard over the sound of the showers.

Cas could tell Dean was pleased. Dean's head was thrown back and he was breathless to the sensation of grinding against his body.

Cas leaned forward, kissing along Dean's neck and closing his eyes. Taking in the wetness of him, the smell of soap and aftershave. He sighed, "Nothing is wrong Dean. It's perfect. Right here with you is perfect."


	6. Chapter 6

The delicious scent of breakfast began filling up the kitchen but it was actually 11 p.m. at night. Sam leaned over the stove, frying up an omelet and checking on the cooking bacon. The past couple weeks had been pretty rough so far. Keeping an eye on his brother had become an Olympic sport, trying to make sure Dean was eating and sleeping between his constant worry over Cas and Ashley. Most days as Sam searched for details about the alpha attack in the library, he could see Dean in the corner of his eye flitting back and forth in the hall between the two bedrooms.

 _"Everyone's healing up now, maybe things can get back to normal around here,"_ he thought to himself.

"Gotcha!" Suddenly a hand pinched a side of Sam's butt, causing him to give a little yip in surprise. He turned his head to find Ashely smiling up at him. An average height, she barely stood as high as his shoulder, and yet somehow she commanded the room with her energy.

"Hey." Sam smiled in return.

"Mm! Are those eggs for me?" Ashley pointed to the stove-top.

"Uh, yeah." Sam went back to his cooking, a bit of blush rising around his ears.

"Perfect! I love having breakfast for dinner." She smirked and headed for the fridge. Soon she was rummaging through it, pulling out a pitcher of orange juice, bread, jam and the like for their dinner.

"I know," whispered Sam. He let his eyes quickly glance at her form, the red scars and purple bruises showing through her dark nightgown. Clawed markings stretched across both her arms and her back. The sight made him gasp, he felt a tight pain low in his gut.

Sam moved the cooked food over to two clean plates and placed them on the kitchen table. Ashley was already seated across from him with fork and napkin in hand. "What about Dean?" Sam asked.

Ashley reached for the omelet first. "Yum! Meh…Dean and Cas will be busy for awhile I think."

Sam's eyes were suspicious but he nodded in agreement as he bit into the fresh fried bacon. "Mhm."

"Uh, Ashley?" Sam asked with concern in his voice, "How are you feeling? Are you still sore in some places?"

She nodded, answering between chews, "Gonna have some gnarly scars…but don't worry man, I heal pretty fast—if I were human, Cas probably wouldn't have had anything to save." She gulped hard, reaching for the ice cold orange juice.

"Yeah," Sam replied quietly, looking down at his food. He wasn't really hungry anymore. The thought of losing any more friends was just too much. Especially when hunting seemed less and less…effective at stopping the monsters.

"You know, Sam," Ashley smiled gently, "I've been meaning to talk with you about how you're holding up. I mean, Dean is…complicated most days. But you're the one who invited me to stay in the bunker for awhile. You're the one who's always been there for me. I want to be there for you too."

Sam hung his head low, the exhaustion of the last week seeped into his features. Finally, he nodded. "I'm just glad everyone is ok." Suddenly he felt so heavy, tired. Sam moved his plate of food over, leaning the side of his head on the kitchen table, staring at nothing.

Ashley reached across the table and began stroking his long hair in calming circles. "Have you been getting any sleep, Sam?" she asked softly. "Idunno," he sighed.

"Oh, Sam" Ashley whispered with concern. Rising from her seat, she went around the table to Sam. Joining him on the table's long bench, she gently guided him to rest his head across her lap. She let her hands run over his temple consolingly, humming a familiar lullaby. He finally closed his eyes after awhile as she felt some of the tension leave him.

"I invited you here because I missed you." Sam whispered. "You're the only sister I've ever known, the only other kid who understood our lives. The pressure."

Ashley gave a sour little smile he couldn't see. "It is an interesting life, isn't it? Demons, death and darkness."

"And family," whispered Sam. "Dean will never understand how I see things, not really. I never witnessed a loving house with a mother—the Impala was all I knew, and you with Bobby. All the times our Dad would leave me at Bobby's and keep Dean for his hunting. I just knew I wanted to be a Watcher like Bobby when I grew up. To study why we had to hunt so hard."

"Hm," Ashley smirked. "Bobby wasn't exactly a real Watcher, but it helped that he had some of the old journals and training manuals." She replied gently.

Sam shrugged. "My point is, Dean doesn't realize how much of my life was just the three of us without him or my dad. How when I heard the Impala drive up I was hoping it would just be him. Not our dad to take us all away again."

Her humming continued, "Heh, remember that one time in high school we snuck up on the roof of Bobby's house? We had stolen the cigarettes out of his work jacket one night and damn near choked ourselves off that roof, trying to inhale the right way." She chuckled.

Sam nodded, "God, yeah I was so sick after that—Bobby was as pissed as I'd ever seen him."

Sam's voice stilled, "Ashley? Why did you leave us for so many years? You phoned every now and then but after that vamp attack in the woods…you didn't turn up until this werewolf thing last month."

"Oh Sam," she replied softly, searching for the words, "I didn't want to leave, I always loved spending time with you guys… its just, I came to realize I was on a different path. Hunting other evils, other magics causing harm out there." She pulled Sam up from her lap, looking into his warm eyes. Did his tears surprise her? She wasn't sure, to her, he was always that silly kid brother.

She reached up and wiped some of the tears away. "To be the Slayer is to be alone, Sam." She whispered. "When I'm around Dean and Cas for too long, they distract me from the mission."

Sam wrapped his arms around Ashley, cradling her in his arms. But really, it was she who was holding him up from despair. It was her warmth against his chest that helped to clear his mind. "I don't want you to leave again," he whispered.

"Shhh," she cooed softly. "I won't be leaving for some time. There's plenty of work to do here, believe me." She smiled.

"Sam, listen." Ashley whispered as she pulled back to look at him again, "We are family, O.K.?"

Sam nodded, "O.K."

Ashley unwound herself from Sam's arms, rising from the table to clean up the dinner plates. "Besides," she chuckled. "I may not have come home, but I did cross paths with Cas and Dean out there. We didn't just become a hot love trio out of nowhere." She shrugged.

Sam's face became perplexed, "Wait—what? You mean the three of you hunted on the road a few times? Without me?"

"Heh, oh yeah." She nodded, coming back to Sam at the table and kissing him lightly on the forehead. "I may even tell you about it one night…if you get me Really drunk first. Ha!" They both laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

2017 NaNoWrimo is here! We'll do our best to continue writing different perspectives through this story all month.

* * *

 _*A few years earlier.*_

"You crazy bastard, buy me another beer, will yah?" Ashley shouted over the jukebox music. Dean sat next to her on a red leather barstool, buckled over in laughter.

"Alright, geez—barkeep? Another round over here for my partner. The best hunter this side of the I-90" He smiled, eyes warm and all for Ashley's bright face. It was her 23rd. birthday and after a year apart, Ashley had run into Dean during a hunt for the Colt 45. A customized weapon created by Samuel Colt that was said to be strong enough to kill the devil himself.

Dean took another swig of his beer, his face rosy from the hunt and celebration. "You know, I've never seen another hunter fight like you Ash, not even my Dad." He whispered, leaning closer to her. "I think I'm starting to believe this whole Slayer thing…the uh, super power strength. Heh." Dean grinned with his million dollar smile.

Ashley laughed, "Wow Dean, years of training with Bobby to follow my calling and it took me ganking those demons tonight to get you on board? Pssh. Listen man, I'm just glad we cut outta there without blowing our cover with the cops. Now if we can just get Sam to—" Ashley turned her head to follow Dean's line of sight. She had felt him suddenly stiffen at something behind her at the front door. Someone or something had just walked into this dive and it had him tentatively reaching for his gun. The reaction was enough for her to reach for the switch blade in her jacket pocket, but she couldn't understand the danger.

A man in a light tan trench-coat had just walked into the bar. Was that the guy making Dean nervous? She looked back and forth between the two men. They were making eye contact from across the room like the place was a spaghetti western movie. And now Mr. Trench-coat was walking toward them. She couldn't help but call him that as he stuck out so badly in this hunter bar. With short brown hair and blue eyes, this guy looked as harmless as an insurance claim adjuster. Maybe he was possessed? "Dean?" Was all Ashley asked, blade secretly ready in hand.

Dean's eyes flickered to Ashley but his hand didn't move away from his own gun. "Wait, Ash—just wait." Dean hissed between clenched teeth. Mr. Trenchcoat was standing in front of Dean now, staring at him like he could see through him, his face serious and without emotion. "Dean Winchester, why are you here and not with the Colt? Where is your brother, Sam?" asked the man.

Dean slid off the barstool and stood face to face with the man. "Castiel," he stuttered awkwardly. "Uh, listen—there's a good reason for that, a very good reason," Dean struggled to make eye contact, "But let me first introduce you to my uh, friend here, a fellow hunter." Dean smirked nervously directing a hand towards Ashley. "Heh, Ashley this is Castiel—that um, angel Bobby may have mentioned?" he whispered.

Ashley's mouth made a little 'O' in surprise. This serious little guy who looked nothing like a soldier was an angel? Then again, he seemed to be as small as her, and folks rarely saw her fists coming.

Castiel nodded curtly at Dean. "I thought Sam was your hunting…partner. Where is he?"

Dean looked down, feeling embarrassed. "We aren't, really getting along right now with Ruby in the mix—but he'll come around, I know he will." Dean muttered, avoiding eye contact.

Castiel's eyes flickered over to Ashley. She could tell when she was being sized up, a feeling that only made her slouch more, get small. She preferred to be underestimated, had more advantage that way. She could feel her beer buzz fading just when she needed it most too. She shrugged off the tension. "The angel Castiel…OK." Ashley leaned on the bar, letting go of her blade and reaching for her beer. "How about a drink Castiel? Even angels get thirsty, right?"

But Cas was having trouble hearing her words. He couldn't stop looking at her form and couldn't believe he hadn't noticed her before. This woman was…glowing. A strange light of blue and green ebbed and flowed above her brown skin, around her head and its full dark curls. His eyes danced over her body, traveling past her snug t-shirt that read 'Metallica'. And lower to her hip hugging jeans and red cowboy boots. The aura around her was so foreign to him and yet immediately beautiful. This glow was something humans probably couldn't detect. In all his centuries on earth, he'd never come across something both powerful and…neutral. Was she for or against the fight with Lucifer? He couldn't tell. Suddenly he realized Dean had been speaking to him, repeatedly with no success.

"Castiel? Cas?!" Shouted Dean. Cas blinked up at him, "Apologies," he whispered. "I am overcome with surprise. Sam should be here, the Colt should be here."

Cas looked away. Unsure of himself, he folded his arms as if he felt a chill. He was not used to self-doubt and it was a horrible feeling. Being around Dean always felt unreal and special like he didn't know what would happen next.

"Listen man," Dean nodded convincingly. "You definitely need a drink."

Ashley pulled up a bar-stool beside her and patted her hand on its seat. "Come on, Castiel," she smiled. "It's my birthday."

* * *

A few hours later the three of them were splayed across one of the bar's booth tables. Empty shot glasses filled the table and most folks had gone home. The jukebox was still on, drifting through 80s soft rock hits like a dentist's office. Castiel had loosened the buttons on his dress shirt and lost his trench-coat somewhere between the bar-stools and the dance floor. "Grrmm, ugh." Someone groaned near him. He opened his eyes to see Dean leaning against him sleepily. It felt nice to have the person he'd fought through hell for so warm and close to him. Cas looked around and found Ashley alert, staring right at him from across the table. She bowed her head, "Heh, what a night—sorry Cas." She mumbled while standing up to put her shoes back on and fix her t-shirt. She looked down at Cas who was still seated in the booth. "You know," she leaned in closer to his face, "I'm really glad we met tonight, the Winchesters fear you, but really man, I can tell you're a good guy." She smiled but her eyes seemed so sad. And even though red lipstick smeared across her lips and her sweater had been put on backwards, Cas was certain he loved her as much as he already loved Dean. What was wrong with him? Centuries on and above earth and he was falling for humans now?

He squinted at Ashley, hard. "What are you?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I'm just like Dean said, a fellow hunter." Just then, she leaned in further, kissing Cas swiftly on the cheek. "Walk me home?" She whispered. "We've got a motel room across the parking lot from here."

"Cas? Casti—el." Dean whispered with his head hiding in the bend of Castiel's neck. Cas and Ash both looked at him endearingly. Ashley smiled, "Let's get Dean up first though."

* * *

Dean was feeling pretty comfy when he finally opened his eyes. From the looks of it they were back in the motel room. Castiel was asleep and holding him snugly on the bed, on top of the covers—all their clothes were still on. Something about that left him feeling a bit of disappointment low in his gut. The room was dark, dawn hadn't arrived just yet. He scanned the room and jumped a bit at the sight of Ashley. She was leaning against the wall looking at him. Her form hidden in the shadows, he could see her eyes brightly through the dark. "Hey," she whispered.

Dean let out of breath, "You're like a damn Cheshire cat, you know that?" he hissed in irritation.

"I know." She shrugged. "You two were looking so precious…I didn't want to disrupt the process." She whispered sarcastically.

"Process? What process?" Dean asked. Ashley shook her head.

Dean pulled away from Cas quietly, gently. He rose from the bed to face her. What was she trying to say?

"What's going on with you?" He asked pointedly. He was fully awake now and in no mood for games. "You disappear from Bobby, from our family for over a year. Then show up this week overly helpful to find the Colt." Dean paced the room, lifting a hand towards Cas, "You certainly weren't surprised by Castiel showing up tonight, and now you're talking about a process?"

Ashley hung her head low. It was all she could do to keep her arms folded tightly behind her back, to stay on the wall. "Dean," she whispered. "You and I are still on the same side. How I fight, who my enemies are? There are other evils out here Dean, and they want Lucifer walking the earth too. I fight them. I stop them."

Dean walked over to her, facing her. "So you've got some big bad on your tail and you don't wanna share. Fine. But what about tonight? You knew he'd be here didn't you? You have something on Cas? On me?"

"Its not like that," she whispered, shaking her head. "I saw it coming before you did, that's all. I didn't go to Sam when you died because I knew they'd bring you back. They had to. I knew an angel would be effected by the journey to hell—would become more…human." Ashley choked, cool tears began to fall from her eyes but she wouldn't look at Dean. "I'm jealous." She whispered.

Dean took a step closer, he reached up and touched her shoulder. "Jealous of what?" he asked softly.

She breathed, deep and full. Closing her eyes tightly, clenching her fists behind her. "All our time together, I only ever wanted you to see me as someone you could love. Your equal in every way, the girl you could start a family with. It's not fair!" She cried outright. "Its not fair that he gets to have you, body and soul. True love, damn near written in the stars."

Dean could feel the tension leaving his body. Was this all it was? He sank to his knees in front of her, and he could see it. The bluish aura hovering above her brown skin. He could always see that glow when she was upset, like the dark embers of a flame on the edge of burning bright red.

"And I get it, believe me," she whispered. "He's beautiful and strong. He's brave, even if he can't see it in himself yet. For all his years, that angel is young in the ways of humanity."

Dean shook his head. "You don't understand Ash, you're the one who doesn't get it." He replied. "I do love you. Not as a sister, never as a sister. I hoped for more, but I didn't think you wanted me that way." Dean turned back to Cas. "And I love him too. I don't know how that will work out yet, but—he saved me, I can't seem to help it." Dean whispered the realization more to himself than to Ashley.

Dean rose from his knees, pushing Ashley further against the wall. He kissed her fully, deeply, until her tears dried. They broke away smiling, some sort of relief shared between them. "Let me show you…both of you," he whispered. "No one is left behind. No one is forgotten." Dean took her hand in his own, leading over to the bed where Castiel slept.

Dean sat on the edge of the bed, he placed a hand on the other man's chest and spoke. "Cas, I need you. We need you." Dean leaned over him, lowering his face until their lips touched.

Castiel moaned, opening his mouth further and letting the kiss become deeper. Dean pulled back as Cas opened his eyes. "Dean?" he asked.

Dean traced the angel's lips with his thumb. Still wet and soft. "Castiel," Dean whispered. "I want to be close to you tonight, we both do. Is that alright with you?"

Castiel looked into Dean's eyes through the darkness of the room. Then beyond Dean to Ashley. The glowing aura around her had shifted now to greens and yellows. How curious.

He nodded to both of them. "Yes, I would like that very much Dean."

As Dean sat on the bed, he began unbuttoning his shirt while looking at Cas. "We'll go slow," he whispered. "We can stop whenever you say." Cas nodded and helped him remove the shirt altogether as the man's hands began removing his own dress shirt and tie. Dean leaned into him on the bed, bringing them chest to chest. His lips found Cas' again, this time with more need, more depth. He reached down to the angel's growing arousal pressed hard against the cloth of his pants. Cas gasped at the sensation of Dean's hand. He looked up, beyond him and saw Ashley's form some distance from the bed. She was fully nude but vulnerable, hesitant. As Dean's warm body stretched against his, Cas felt like a drowning man. Desire clouded his eyes, slowed his thoughts. He tried to speak, "A-Ash…please touch me? Touch us…" It felt like a cry as Dean's mouth suckled low on his body, lingering at his belly button as his mouth traveled straight for the source.

Ashley hesitantly crawled onto the bed unsure if there was truly a place for her there. Was love enough? She locked eyes with Castiel. Through the haze of pleasure, he could see the sadness in her eyes. He knew what it was to remain isolated out of duty, in service to the mission. He reached out his hand to her, "Come to me." he said softly.

Dean pulled back slowly, looking up the length of the angel's body with a playful grin, "I love the way you taste." whispered Dean. He watched as Ashley drifted slowly into the other man's arms, placing her hands on his chest. Cas shifted his place on the bed, turning his body so that her back was on the pillows and he could kneel before her, see all of her. Dean smiled, "Isn't she beautiful Cas?" Dean asked as Ash began to blush.

Cas leaned down and began kissing her inner thigh. "Yes, yes she is." Castiel replied.

"Do you see it? The aura." Dean whispered, his face hovering over her breasts, hands trailing along her hip. She shuddered with anticipation, not sure what would happen next.

Cas allowed his lips to hover over her navel, slowly moving his tongue in for a taste. Watching it was enough to make something low in Dean's body ache with need. He gulped hard feeling his mouth go dry. "Wait," he whispered, "Let me try it."

Ashley sighed, her back arching upward from the sensation of Cas' mouth. Cas glanced over at Dean, speaking between kisses, "I want to see more than you kissing her Dean. I like how you touch her, feel her. You often dream of it, I've seen this." His statement caused Dean to tense up, he'd been watching his dreams?

Ashley was drowning with need, she couldn't wait any longer. She pulled on Dean with her hands so that he rested between her legs and guided his hand to her opening. "No more games," she whispered.

Dean nodded, refocusing and ran his mouth across her collarbone. Tasting the sweet saltiness of her skin, he wondered if it was possible to taste that blue glow, that strange light that was there and not. "Mmm." His hips involuntary began grinding against hers as she began to feel something low in her body tighten.

Castiel hovered above them on his knees, running his hands along Dean's back, the curve of his ass. He traced his lips along Dean's jawline and finally up to his ear. "Move within her, I want to see. Please?" She cried out as Dean entered her, the warmth of the connection almost too much. Cas suckled on the back of his neck, reaching below to feel him working in and out of her.

Ashley couldn't remember ever feeling so overwhelmed with the heat of another body. She could feel a rolling pleasure building deep within her. Her nails dug into Dean's back, scratching deeply, slowly. Dean cried out, but Cas was there to hold him. "Shhh, Dean." He whispered while leaning into him harder. He could feel every thrust, every tremble of the other man. He lifted Dean's chin to his, kissing him deeply, drowning in the pleasure of it.

The orgasm hit Ashley unexpectedly as her eyes glimmered with a like blue flame and her hands marked up Dean's arms. Dean cried out, "I'm so close, God I'm close." But he could still feel Cas' mouth breathing hotly on his neck. "Not yet, Dean, wait for me."

Dean couldn't help but shudder as it all happened at once. He felt Ash's hips suddenly buck upwards, wrapping her long legs around his waist. Then suddenly the tight feeling of Cas' hand opening him from behind. "Oh, God!" he gasped. It was all feeling amazingly great and weird at the same time.

"There's time now,"whispered Cas,"Time enough for everything."


End file.
